A Midnight Exursion
by iHPGeek
Summary: Dylon Black is the daughter of Sisrus Black, though she hasnt been seen in 16 years. So why all of a sudden has she returned and what is she hiding? HxOC
1. Default Chapter

2 year old Dylon Kendson stood at the memorial for her father. Her black hair blew around her face covering her eyes. Her tears flowed silently down her face as though ther was no end to them at all. She knew that she would find him. She would find that dirty filthy little traitor. Eventhough she was only two years old she still had a great deal of revenge in hre heart. But she had to move now. She couldnt stay here anymore she had to move. She must be going.

"Bye Daddy" Dylon wispered.

She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

* * *

Dylon stood at the memorial to her fathers grave wearing a long black cloack with the hood up. Her once black hair was now a stormy grey that would probaly never change back even though she was a metamorphagus. Her eyes were once again misty and about ready to cry. She remembered very clearly what had happened almost 14 years ago. She had run out of the cemetary and run in to some people that got her thrown in Azkaban Prison. Yesterday she was finally freed hrom that hell hole only to discover that her father had not died when she was 2 years old but had actully been in Azkaban, escaped when she was 13, and had died just last June. now she regret even beliving the fact that he was dead. He wasn't really dead and she knew it. And all because of a spell that had been cast when he was still in Hogwarts. All she need now to do now was to activate the spell but in order she needed a former Marauder, herself, and the children of the other two. Only two former Marauders were still living; Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She was, something her mother had kept from her, Sirius Black's daughter. Dylon also knew about James Potter son, Harry Potter. Now she needed either Lupin's kid or Pettigrew's kid. And things were aready turing out to be harder than expected.

* * *

A/N: Ha yes a cliffie ;D R&R Please oh Please (" ) 


	2. The Job

**Sometimes it feels like this world  
Is spinning faster  
Than it did in the old days  
So naturally, we have more  
Natural disasters**

Dylon would only have two months until the right time for the spell. The first double moon would happen in two months and the first time in thousands of years. And thats when she had to do it.

**From the strain of a fast pace  
Sunday was a day of rest  
Now it's one more day for progress  
And we can't slow down 'cause  
More is best  
It's all an endless process **

Dylon flaged down the Knights Bus and paid her fare. Her only response to Ernies question; "Take me to Hogsmead". Now she stood in the pouring down rain outside of Hogwarts. Befor she could even knock on the doors a lay with emerald green robes pulled open the door. She was then ushered in to a huge hall .

"Proffesor Dumboldor wants me!" DJ replied

**(Well) I miss Mayberry  
Sitting on the porch drinking  
Ice cold Cherry Coke  
Where everything is black and white  
Picking on a six string  
Where people pass by and you call  
Them by their first name  
Watching the clouds roll by  
Bye, bye**

Harry was standing in the middle of the Dumbuldor's office wondering why he had been called here. Suddenly Dumbuldor walked into the office, followed by Professor McGonagall and a cloaked figuare.

"Please have a seat." said the old man as McGonagall left. Harry looked at the person siting on his left

"Miss Kendson please remove your hood" said Dumbuldor gravely

The hood came off and underneth it was a girl that looked like she'd been through a lot lately.


	3. The Fight

**Sometimes I can hear this old  
Earth shouting  
Through the trees as the wind blows  
That's when I climb up here on  
This mountain  
To look through God's window  
Now I can't fly but I got two feet  
That get me high up here  
Above the noise and city streets  
My worries disappear**

"Proffesor I don't... " Harry started to saybut he was silenced when the girl looked at him. That face, those eyes, she was just like his dead godfather Sirius Black. Infact if she had been a boy, Harry would have mistaken her for Sirius. "What wrong Harry" Dylon asked as he starred at her. "Oh nothing" Harry wispered.

**(Well) I miss Mayberry  
Sitting on the porch drinking  
Ice cold Cherry Coke  
Where everything is black and white  
Picking on a six string  
Where people pass by and you call  
Them by their first name  
Watching the clouds roll by  
Bye, bye**

Dylon continued on about Voldamort and the War and several other things. Harry was only half listening until she mentioned Sirius, then he snapped up an began to pay attention. Now she was talking about a spell that could actully revive his parents and Sirius Black. She finish and Harry was told to show her around the school.


	4. The Reunion

**Sometimes I dream I'm driving  
Down an old dirt road  
Not even listed on a map  
I pass a dad and son carrying a  
Fishing pole  
But I always wake up every time I try  
To turn back**

**Time Gap4 months **Harry and Dylon sat on the Nights Bus with Remus Lupin as they headed out tword # 8 Godrics Hollows. October 31st was the day that Lily and James Potter had been murdered and October 31st was today. Dylon had the spell compleated and was waiting for the moon to come out so she could get all of this over with. Harry was wandering around the house while Remus sat in the kitchen.

**(Well) I miss Mayberry  
Sitting on the porch drinking  
Ice cold Cherry Coke  
Where everything is black and white  
Picking on a six string  
Where people pass by and you call  
Them by their first name  
Watching the clouds roll by  
Bye, bye**

Harry entered the kitchen just as a rat ran across the counter and the full moon appered. Remus and Harry starred at it. Oddly enough Remus didnt transform. "Guys Help me please!" screamed Dylon. Both guys rushed out to find her levitating a good 5 ft off of the ground. There were lights coming from the incantation circle on the ground. Then suddenly it stopped. Dylon might have hit the ground if Harry hadn't caught her. "Did it work?" Harry asked. As if to answer his question, a blinding light formed and three people stood in the light. One was Sirius Black, Another was James Potter and the last was Lily Potter.

**Bye, bye  
(I miss Mayberry, I miss Mayberry)**

Harry and his parents hugged along with Remus and Sirius. Tonight was a night nobody would ever forget. And as they rejoyced, Dylon starred at the

moon and finnished her song.

"I miss Mayberry

Bye, Bye

Bye, bye"

Mayberry: RascalFlatts

and I dont own anything you regonize cause Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and ,sadly, not me at least not yet anyways

But anyways R&R pleze


End file.
